mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlowiscious
Kim Jung-hoon (Korean) |headercolor = #e0d194 |headerfontcolor = #978967 }} Owlowiscious ( ) is an owl who first appears in Owl's Well That Ends Well and is adopted by Twilight Sparkle as her pet. He initially raises Spike's suspicions but eventually helps Twilight in rescuing Spike from another dragon. He appears again in the episodes May the Best Pet Win!, Magic Duel, Just for Sidekicks, Games Ponies Play, Maud Pie, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Inspiration Manifestation, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, and Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?__TOC__ Name After the owl's first appearance on the show, Lauren Faust clarified on her DeviantArt page comment section that his name is spelled "Owlowiscious", though "it probably should have been Owloysius", which is closer to the real name "Aloysius". On Twitter, Jayson Thiessen used "Owlowiscious" in November 2011 and Cathy Weseluck used "Owlicious" in June 2012. The spelling "Owloysius" is used in the tags and description of a clip from Owl's Well That Ends Well uploaded by Hasbro's mylittlepony YouTube channel in September 2011 and in a question posted by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page in February 2012. In the 2012 trading cards, the owl's own card uses "Owlowiscious" and lists it as a trademark, while the Golden Oak Library card uses "Owloysius". Depiction in the series Character design and personality Owlowiscious' character design stands out from other males in the series for having pronounced eyelashes, while other males do not. He is intelligent enough to understand and perform Twilight's various requests, such as retrieving specific books from bookshelves, though he only hoots and never speaks. He accompanies Twilight throughout the episode, and helps find and rescue Spike from a fully grown dragon, taking great risks in the process. History Owl's Well That Ends Well .]] Owlowiscious first appears when he retrieves one of Twilight Sparkle's papers, which had blown away in the wind. Twilight notes the cold weather outside and invites the owl to spend the night in her house. She spends a good portion of the night working on her paper about comets, with Owlowiscious assisting. The next morning, Spike finds out that Twilight had decided to take Owlowiscious on as a "junior assistant", to lessen Spike's workload, since she noticed that he regularly works himself to the point of exhaustion. Spike grows quite jealous of Owlowiscious, outwardly proclaiming that he suspects Owlowiscious is trying to replace him as Twilight's assistant. His worries only deepen when Twilight rebukes him after Owlowiscious discovers a book that Spike had accidentally burned by sneezing on it and hidden in a bookshelf. Fearing for his position as Twilight's assistant, Spike attempts to frame Owlowiscious for killing a mouse using ketchup and one of Opalescence's toy mice in hopes that Twilight would be angry with Owlowiscious and get rid of him. However, Twilight and Owlowiscious walk in on Spike while he's still preparing the "crime scene", and Twilight expresses disappointment in Spike's actions. Distraught, Spike decides to run away to the Everfree Forest. Later that night, Owlowiscious helps Twilight find and rescue Spike from a fully-grown dragon, whom Spike had enraged by intruding in his cave and eating his gemstones. Owlowiscious gives Spike an opportunity to escape by distracting the dragon. Once Spike is out of the cave, Owlowiscious once again helps out Twilight and Spike by guiding them through the dark and obstructed path through the forest. Once they reach safety, Twilight explains that Owlowiscious was able to track Spike down by following his footprints, which were stained with ketchup from Spike's earlier framing attempt. In the end, Spike realizes with Twilight's help that Owlowiscious was never trying to replace him but instead served as her nighttime assistant while he was asleep. Spike apologizes for his actions to the two, with an apology in return from Twilight for not realizing how sensitive Spike can be. May the Best Pet Win! Owlowiscious appears again in May the Best Pet Win!, first in Rainbow Dash's nightmare, and then at the Pony Pet Playdate along with the other ponies' pets. He tags along with Twilight Sparkle through most of the episode. Season three .]] Owlowiscious appears in Magic Duel, trying to gather the falling books when Trixie turns the Golden Oak Library upside-down. He next appears in Just for Sidekicks, where he first watches Spike preparing a jewel cake, and subsequently eating his own ingredients, despite the owl's warnings. He then becomes the last pet volunteered to be looked after, and spends much of the episode being the level-headed 'sane one' among the rambunctious pets. He and Spike are shown to have developed a good friendship at this point. Season four Owlowiscious makes his first appearance in season 4 in Maud Pie along with the other pets, meeting Pinkie Pie's sister Maud. He, like all the other pets, gets bored during Maud's activities. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, as Rainbow Dash prepares for her Wonderbolts Reserves exam, while Rainbow was procrastinating, he hoots to the beat of Rainbow's stool as she tilts it back and forth, and then Spike joins along. When Twilight Sparkle notices what's happening, him and Spike run off. After Rainbow plays a prank on Twilight by placing a horn on her stool, she places her hoof up high, hoping Owlowiscious or Spike can give her a hoof-bump, but they just awkwardly back away. When it was Fluttershy's turn to help Rainbow Dash with her studying, and after she sets up a stage act about the history of the Wonderbolts featuring the other pets, and when everything goes to chaos, Owlowiscious saves Angel (who is dressed as Princess Celestia) after his platform on the stage prop of a sun broke. In Inspiration Manifestation, Owlowiscious accompanies Spike to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters as he attempts to find a spell to help Rarity become more creative. While Owlowiscious thinks Spike shouldn't find a spell for Rarity, Spike finds a secret door with a hidden spell book inside. Though Owlowiscious tries to warn him, he doesn't listen and takes the book anyway. After Spike triggers a trap (which he doesn't even realize, even after it's activated), Owlowiscious starts panicking over the dangers his friend is in. After Spike makes it out safely, Owlowiscious sighs in relief. Throughout the episode, Owlowiscious keeps trying to warn Spike the dangers Rarity is in, but he doesn't listen. When Spike finally comes through, Owlowiscious assists him in attempting to get the spell book away from Rarity, hoping to disable her curse, but after he helps him and Spike gets caught by Rarity, he blames Owlowiscious for taking the book. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Twilight saves Owlowiscious' life after Lord Tirek destroys Golden Oak Library. Seeing the library's state, Owlowiscious flies away in sorrow. Season five Owlowiscious appears in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? when the Mane Six have a pet grooming day at Carousel Boutique. Depiction in comics Owlowiscious appears in comic book issue #1 on page 3. He is featured on the issue's Cover A, which is itself featured on the issue's Midtown Comics exclusive Cover RE. Owlowiscious appear in Micro-series #9. He appears in Friends Forever #4. Other depictions The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''OWLOWISCIOUS is Twilight Sparkle's adopted pet owl. At first, Twilight's assistant, Spike, thought he faced some stiff competition when Owlowiscious appeared, but he quickly realized that the bright-eyed bird was just being his regular helpful self.'' Appearances Merchandise One Hasbro toy of Twilight Sparkle comes with an unnamed owl figurine. This owl, however, is pink and has a different body shape. Gallery See also * References de:Owlowiscious es:Owlowiscious gl:Owlicious pl:Sowalicja ru:Сова Category:Supporting characters